Crave You
by PoisionInk
Summary: (ambrose x oc) Audrina Levesque is the oldest daughter of Paul Levesque who's spent a year on the road with her family, quietly getting her life back together after the loss of a man she had mixed feelings for before his death. All she wanted was to be left alone.. But she's got this problem.. She craves Dean Ambrose. What will happen when he feels it too? Or when the Viper notices
1. Chapter 1

"Just get this through your head, Daddy. I'm going to love who I'm going to love. Look, this dictating orders bullshit might work with the rest of the guys and the girls you employ, Daddy but it's not gonna work with me. So before you even start in on that speech, for the millionth time in my life.. Besides. I don't want to fall in love again. Ever. Not when losing James and the baby is still killing me. I only gave the guy a nod, shit. He's hot. I'm looking. Look, Dad, you say you want me to be okay again.. I was just looking at him. Not gonna marry him or something."

"I'm doing it for your own good, princess."

"That's another thing. I am not a princess. And you don't get to put me up on some shelf or lock me in some tower and swallow the freaking key." Audrina said calmly as she eyed her father, Paul Levesque. They were having this discussion now because she got sick of hearing his rules and the no dating the roster speech every single time she dared even glance in the general direction of Dean Ambrose, who she for whatever reason, was drawn to stare at every now and then..

And she'd just sat in the green room and watched in disbelief as her father literally became the most convincing asshole she'd ever seen in her life. And it looked like he was enjoying it. It pissed her off, it really did. Because he'd always said he'd never let the fame and the power go to his head. But given what she'd seen just now?

His ego wouldn't fit through a gaping black hole in space.

And it wasn't the father she knew and loved. This guy was.. he was a bit too controlling. He was a jerk and he made demands. He didn't try to talk TO her, which he used to all the time before about a year ago, no.. Now he talked DOWN to her. Like she was one of her baby half sisters.

Not like she was a perfectly capable of good reasoning and judgement 24 year adult. It irked her lately, it really did. Seeing him acting like such a jerk tonight just rubbed her wrong in all the worst ways.

"You're my baby girl. I'm just.."

"Dad, seriously. Do not do this, okay? Because you will not like my answer."

"And I'm gonna tell you now, princess. These guys ain't what I want for you."

"And it's not up to you, or Stephanie, or anybody for that matter, who I fall in love with. Or who I wanna hook up with. It's my choice, Dad. How am I ever supposed to grow up if you won't just let me live, huh? Besides, I've said it until I'm blue in my face, dad, but I'll repeat it again. I lost James, our baby. I do not want to love someone again, lose someone like that again. I'm done. Finished."

"No fighters. That's final. I saw ya looking at that Ambrose bastard. Hes not a good guy. He's definitely off limits, Audrina. Thats for your own good."

She stormed away, Paul sighed and shook his head. Nights like tonight made him think of her mother, how headstrong Rosalie had been. And that quality within their kid drove him crazy most of the time. Especially lately, when she seemed to be having a second spark of rebellion.

The image of the family, the fact that he didn't want her getting her heart broken, they all played a huge part in this one rule he was very adamant about..

Down the hall, Audrina fumed as she kicked a wall. A swearing and angry Dean Ambrose was half helped half dragged past her and into the medics office. Audrina felt horrible, really. Her father didn't have to do what he'd done earlier, getting Seth and Kane to attack.

She walked down the hall as if on autopilot. She'd been just about to go into the medic's office when Roman Reigns stopped her and said quietly, "Oh no ya don't."

"I just wanted to tell him that my father shouldn't have..."

"The further you stay away from him, Audrina, the better off he is, got it?"

"Who the hell do you think you are, huh?" Audrina asked, her short fuse lit. The taller Samoan looked at her a few moments before bursting into laughter and shaking his head.

"I'm his best friend. And your father's the one who put him in there. How the hell do I not know you're down here to mess the guy up.. How do I know this ain't an ambush."

"If it were, fucking retard, do you not realize I'd have come with at least one of the idiots in question that did that to him, huh?" Audrina raged, a sour look played across very full and kissable lips. She shuffled her feet nervously because for all of her statements to the contrary, taller and more imposing males did actually scare her. A lot of things did, actually.

Like the jerk her father was becoming.

"Feisty, huh?" Roman asked, shaking his head in amusement as he looked at her then said "You should go.", nodding up the hallway. The look she gave him clearly indicated that somehow, he'd just issued her a silent challenge and she grumbled, started to walk away then stopped to look at him and said calmly, "If you aren't an asshole, which I suspect you're actually not, Roman, you'll at least tell him what I came to."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Why's it matter to you anyway, huh?" Roman asked. For a moment, the leggy blonde with killer curves that Dean Ambrose had been eyeing for a while now was silent. Which everyone back here knew at this point, considering she'd been on the road with her father, COO of the company for almost a year now after some kind of personal issue apparently happened that required her to come back to her parents to get back on her feet, well.. They all knew she was more outspoken and quick to anger than anything. And she didn't put up with a whole lot of the guys bullshit backstage. She hardly spoke to anyone except family, really, so the fact that she was even doing so now had Roman wondering what was up and remembering an earlier fight he'd over heard between the girl and her father, about no dating fighters.. Especially, for whatever reason, Dean Ambrose. His name had come up quite a few times during, actually.

And Dean, as of late had enough problems with authority. It fell to Roman as a best friend to put any ideas this blonde might have about pursuing him. Dean wasn't the kinda guy a girl just fooled around with when she got bored and then expected to just run away from the second Daddy decided to cut off her funds, if she was like that. Roman didn't know she was or wasn't for sure, and he wasn't too sure he was going to take any chances either because Dean well.. He was his best friend, sort of like a brother to him..

He didn't want his friend getting hurt, the guy didn't handle pain well. He never had, in all honesty. And for whatever reason, Dean Ambrose, whether he chose to actually admit it, was currently obsessed with, maybe falling for, in his own weird way, the blonde who stood out in the hallway now. Roman knew that if he didn't step in, or if Audrina kept staring at Dean and 'encouraging' him to get obsessed with her by the staring at him when she thought noone was looking, or what she was doing now, coming down here, checking on Dean.. He knew that his friend tended to focus singlehandedly on something. And if he fixed his focus on this girl, the bosses daughter.. The results could in fact be deadly at the very least.

"I just didn't want either of you thinking I agree with the shit my dad's pulling. Not that it matters, obviously. I'm going now, this clearly did not go how I thought it'd go. Not even sure why the hell I gave a damn to begin with now, honestly." Audrina admitted as she rolled her eyes, slunk away.

Truthfully, she wasn't even sure why she'd done that just now.. Of all the men on the roster, her father hated him the most.

He'd just.. he'd caught her eye when she first saw him. She'd felt this strange connection. But she'd kept it quiet. She'd went out of her way to avoid the guy, really. She'd been hurt more than enough in her life by men. By love.

Inside the medics office, Roman explained to Dean the bizarre thing that'd just happened in the hallway, told Dean what the blonde he'd been eyeing had told him. Dean sat and rubbed his chin in thought and then waved it off dismissively. "Bitch was probably just bored looking for excitement." Dean muttered as Roman shrugged and said "Either way, Ambrose.. Was she really worth getting your ass handed to you out there tonight?"

"I dunno, man."

Down the hallway, Audrina sat with her back to the cinderblock wall as she fumed to herself. She felt kinda like an idiot currently, she'd pictured that going so much better than it had.

"I just hope he's okay.. All that blood.." she mumbled to herself.

"I'm standin here, ain't I?" Dean spoke up from behind her as he smirked down at her.

"Shouldn't you be lying down though?"

"Takes a hell of a lot more than what those assholes did tonight to keep me down. Besides, Blondie.. Most of that shit was fake." Dean said as he eyed her warily. She seemed nervous around him, it was kinda turning him on. He held the higher advantage in the situation, he enjoyed it, really.

"My dad is being an asshole lately. I'm just so sick of his being a dictator and not a father. Telling me who to love and who not to love and where to go, what to wear, when to be back to my hotel room. I'm not a fucking two year old. I mean I know he cares and he loves me and since I lost James last year he's worried about me.. But back off, ya know." Audrina blurted nervously as Dean gave her a raised brow, started to ask her what was up then decided there was clearly no sense in caring.

All she was after, by the sound of it, was attention from Daddy and frankly? He wasn't about to indulge her.

"I'm also sick of the way he treats you guys."

"Sure ya are."

"You don't fucking know me."

"I know enough, Blondie."

With those words, he turned and walked away leaving her scowling after him. And just like he was, she HATED not getting the last word in a fight. She caught up to him and tapped his shoulder impatiently as she waited. He turned around and she said "If you think you know enough, Ambrose, given that you barely say two words to me, you're clearly an idiot. But hey, write me off. Doesn't make a damn to me. I was just trying to be a decent person. You certainly made me rethink that."

She slunk away, satisfied. But then of course, Dean wasn't and as soon as he stopped gaping at her, he caught up to her and tapped her shoulder, stopped her. She turned around and he said with a smirk, "I've seen ya with Orton. Tells me all I need to know, really. Ya just a princess who's bored and starving for some kind attention."

When her fist connected with his left cheek he gaped at her and held his hand there, shocked. Princessy types, to his experience in the past did not have a left hook like that. She smirked at him, head tilted to one side and said quietly, "Does a princess punch like that, smartass?"

She started to walk off but a furious Dean stopped her, grabbed her arms and said in a deathly calm voice, "Ya getting something other girls that fuckin stupid don't get. I'm gonna pretend ya didn't do that, let ya go.. Because fighting's all I got left and I like it too damn much to get fired because some spoiled little bitch gets upset because I called her out."

"Yeah. Definitely seeing this was not one of my better ideas. If I wanted a good fuck, Ambrose.. You'd probably be the last guy I came to. You look mediocre at best. Besides.. I'm just not that kinda girl." Audrina grumbled as she stormed off after shoving his hands down from her arms.

He gaped at her as she walked off, for the moment too shocked to catch up and respond. Who the hell did she think she was? And did she not know who he was, his reputation? _'Mediocre, huh? Challenge accepted, Blondie.'_ he thought to himself as she disappeared from view.

Little did she realize, nor did he, that she'd just issued a challenge.. A challenge that at this very moment, he was about to consider taking her up on.. And that challenge was going to spark something huge for both of them.

And the fallout?

It just might be a little messy, all things considered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Audrina, your father is talking to you." Stephanie pointed out as she followed her adopted daughters gaze to the smallish television set in the green room of the VIP box of the arena. Audrina, of course, wasn't even trying to listen to Paul, she was more or less mesmerized by Dean Ambrose, god only knew why.

"Yeah, Daddy?" Audrina asked finally as Paul reminded her, "He ain't a good guy. He damn sure ain't good enough for you."

_'I didn't say he was an angel, Dad. I didn't say I wanted him either.. I do but the fact remains. After all I've been through, I just.. I can't. Not and feel like I'm betraying James. It's too soon. But I do feel something, some kind of fire.. He is good enough for me, Dad, if he's the person I want, the person I choose. We're not better than everyone else. You seem to keep forgetting that lately.' _Audrina thought about saying, but kept the thoughts quietly unvoiced instead. It'd just be smarter all around. The guy hated her anyway, so it was a moot point. Instead, she asked again impatiently, "What?"

"Are you okay tonight? You look sad." Paul asked as he looked at his daughter in concern. He worried about her a lot lately, she'd just lost a guy she thought she was going to marry in another two years when she finished college finally. They'd been together since she was a freshman in high school. Paul knew his daughter actually loved the guy and his death had been really hard on her.

But he also knew that hanging onto the past wasn't healthy either. And she was. She just wasn't the same girl anymore, not since she'd lost James and her baby. .

It'd been almost a year since she'd lost James and their unborn child, and he'd yet to see her showing any real signs of recovery. Granted, he wasn't expecting her to just jump back into things, but.. She was distant.. She kept herself away from nearly everyone and normally, if someone tried talking to her she'd just ignore them unless of course it was himself or Steph, one of the older roster members that she'd grown up with and felt comfortable around.

He knew she still cried herself to sleep every night too because he could hear her sometimes at night, if he called to check on her.

She never went out, she never did anything and before she'd been energetic, happy, full of life. She always looked so hurt now and Paul hated that as a father, he couldn't bring back James (or the child she'd been carrying and lost) for her. Or find something to do that would at least lessen the pain of her loss.

"I'm fine Dad, really. Just watching the match. I do happen to like watching those." Audrina said as she bit her lower lip. Did Seth really have to do all that? Was taking the attack to that level of personal really that necessary?

She grimaced and turned her head as her father cleared his throat and reminded her yet again that Ambrose was not a good guy and that he definitely thought it was a better idea she steer clear of him. Audrina rolled her eyes unseen and focused on her hands a moment, not looking at her father as she thought to herself _'The more you push this, Dad.. The more I actually want to act on what I do feel. If you really wanted me happy again, you'd back off about who I could and could not be attracted to. Just saying.' _but again, she kept silent for now.

"I'm gonna go to the concession stands." Audrina muttered as she saw Dean being helped past the door, down to the medics office again. Luckily her father didn't really see or hear her when she slipped out, and she quietly caught up to Roman and Dean.

"What do you want, huh?"

"Rollins is a bastard. Even though you're a complete and total dick you didn't deserve the ambush. And Cena ditching you tonight was a dick move." Audrina mumbled. For a few moments, her gaze got caught under the cold and scruntinizing gaze he gave.

"And, Blondie? It ain't the first time the god damn deck's been stacked against me. Why's it matter to you anyway? Go back to the VIP booth, Blondie, I ain't someone ya play games with." Dean snapped as his eyes got sort of lost in hers for this weird and intense moment.

"I was just telling you even a jerk like you didn't deserve the ambush. If I wanted to play games, Dean, I'd play them with someone else. Besides.. i've taken myself out of the game." Audrina said as she continued to be unable to tear her eyes away from his. When she did, they wandered slowly to his lips and she coughed, licked her own lips.

Dean picked up on this of course, all signs of nervousness. He smirked at her like a predator zoning in for the kill and he leaned in just a little, asked quietly, "I make you nervous, huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Audrina lied quickly as she tore her gaze away and then started to walk out of the medics office. He called out his 'nickname' for her as she stopped in the doorway, turned to look at him. "I think ya want me.. Actually, Blondie, I'm damn near betting my life on that."

She bit her lower lip. He was telling the truth, of course, but she had mixed feelings about the way he just knew this. He barely knew her.

Hardly any of the guys backstage did, really, she went out of her way to avoid most everyone She'd been on the road with her father for a year or so by now, she still only knew a handful of the younger members of the roster. She didn't try to socialize.

"Whatever."

"I'm gonna prove it to ya too. I mean ya already can't stay away, Blondie, shouldn't be too hard. I'm used to getting what I want. It will happen." Dean said as he smirked at her, calm and smug.

She stood there a few moments and then practically bolted out the door which confused the hell out of him, frankly. She kept approaching HIM.. Not the other way around for once. He finally calls her out on it and bam, she takes off like a deer in headlights of an oncoming 18 wheeler. Like she was scared to death now that he'd called her out on it.

He shook his head as he trailed his hand through his hair, sat down on the medic's cot again and thought about the way she kept finding him lately. Or the way their eyes always seemed to meet whenever they were in the room at the same time. He was definitely aware of her presence and this made him angry. He didn't want to be aware of her, not at all.. But since around this time last year when she'd shown up with her father and stayed, he was.

He could look in her eyes and sense that they were a lot more alike than he cared to admit and than either was most likely prepared to admit. Especially not him. He was not about to let himself go getting all sprung over a girl who was probably just wanting to use him as a tool to get daddy's undying attenion.

If only he had a clue.


	3. Chapter 3

**{Thoughts so far? This is all I have written so far, so if you want it continued, by all means, tell me. I realize the idea is sort of generic and I am writing them as their characters both on and offscreen, however, I will use their ring names as it's less confusing and calling them their real names just feels weird to me. The bits of their real personas come from interviews I've seen with all the characters involved in this story. My oc's persona is all from my mind. I apologize if it's shitty, I just had this idea and I ran with it? So yeah... Maybe it'll be a hit. I really want to keep it going but I wanted to know what people thought of it before I got too far in. Final pairing is Dean x OC. Love Randy, but I love Dean/Mox more.}**

* * *

><p>"For the last time, Randy. I have no interest at all in getting to know you. I don't care how much my father tells you to watch out for me back here. It's never going to lead to anything, so why not just go give all this attention to a ring rat already, huh?" Audrina asked as she watched Dean giving a post match promo, bit her lower lip and thought about his words to her earlier in the week, before she'd walked out, no, she'd most certainly bolted out, of the medic's office.<p>

She'd been avoiding him since, just to see if she could make herself distance. Just to see if she'd stop feeling this pull, this fire towards him. As a result, she'd had maybe 2 hours of sleep this week. The rest of that time had been devoted to racier than her usual dreams, all about Dean Ambrose. She hated it, honestly. Everyone kept telling her what a bad guy he was, she knew he wasn't a nice guy, but she couldn't just distance like she wanted.

She'd even tried letting AJ Lee set her up with an old friend of her new husband's when he came to visit. Colt was a funny guy, sweet.. he was just like James in so many ways, the spark.. It hadn't been there. She didn't feel alive, tingly all over like she did when Dean Ambrose strutted his way into a room.

She didn't want to go from suffering the second most traumatic set of losses in her life to getting into a situation where she knew that sooner or later, he would hurt her. And he wouldn't give a shit about it or be careful when he did it, either.

And Randy had been sniffing around a lot more lately, he'd heard she went out on that one date with Colt Cabana and apparently he'd gotten it into his head that he was better for her than Colt. Than James had been. He was being his usual cocky self, of course, so used to every woman wanting him, rolling over and just letting him have them.

It was a huge put off to Audrina.

It only made her want the one man who was probably the worst one for her even more also. Because Dean wasn't forcing himself on her. He'd made a statement, then he'd backed the fuck off, avoiding her also, which confused her a little.

If he was going to stop at nothing, if he were really as relentless as he claimed.. Why the hell just say it and drop it?

She was irritated currently, and she blamed damned Dean Ambrose for the source of all of her irritation. And Randy wasn't making things any better by constantly bothering her. She'd told everyone she was done, finished. All she wanted to do was remain alone. To be left alone, really.

Everything still hurt.

But she couldn't get rid of Dean Ambrose from her mind, and she couldn't get Randy Orton to physically back the fuck off, either.

It was a no win for her.

Especially when you added in her father's constant drilling his 'no fighters, especially not the only one you really feel connected to' speech into her head. And attacking Dean just to discourage her from wanting to get close to the guy.

Randy stared at her a few moments, perplexed. "Any reason why you think you're better than the rest of the girls?"

"I'm not. But we've had this talk before. I'm not even a little interested in you and personally, I don't see why me liking you or not is such a fucking issue. I told you, I told everybody else that's asked lately, I'm done, okay?"

"You keep sayin that.. But see, I don't think you're done. Just gimme a chance, huh?"

"To what? Sleep with me, rub it in my father's face and make me feel like an idiot? Yeah, how about no.. Do you not remember the first time you had a chance with me? How you used me to push my father's buttons? How you lied to me and went around behind my back? I'd really rather be alone if..."

"If what?"

"If love is like that."

"James didn't do that though.. I mean you mourn the guy like he was a fucking saint or something." randy snapped as Audrina glared at him and said quietly, "We had our problems, okay? It's not really any of your business, Orton. And the answer to your question is still no. So get lost."

"Give me a chance here. I mean I told you I was sorry about all that back then. I was a bad guy."

"You fucked 3 girls in a week Randy, just last week. Seems to me like not much has changed." Audrina mused bitterly as her former boyfriend, the first guy to ever get past her walls, make her love him and then hurt her just looked at her for a moment.

She hugged herself after shrugging, rolling her eyes at him.

"You want me, Randy, because I'm convienent. And you'd do anything to piss off my father because you never stopped hating me." Audrina finally said before walking away, down the hallway.

She turned a corner, collided with Dean who was grumbling, swearing to himself under his breath. He'd been wandering around the locker room thinking about what he heard from Rollins, the little fuck face. About Orton having a past with her, going after her again now. That Orton was gonna get her, all to himself.

Dean was not one who liked losing, not when he felt internally that something was a sure bet for him. But he didn't WANT to want her, on the same token. If he wanted her, needed her, craved her like he sort of did deep down, then she had all the power.

He didn't like not having all the power, not holding all the cards. It wasn't an ideal situation for him. Not in the least. And it had him angry at himself. And at her, of course. Because he'd left her alone. He'd distanced to see if he could just get the obsession he had with her out of his head. Because obviously, all she had to want was to piss darling daddy off. No one actually ever wanted him.. Unless they had a use for him. Then the second that use was met, they were gone.

"Someone's in a hurry." he mused, smirk on his face as he instinctively caught her arms, steadied her when they collided.

Audrina scowled up at him, looked over her shoulder down the hall. "Just Orton, again. Like usual. I just want to be left the fuck alone."

"So I've heard, Blondie. But remember what I said. I ain't used to not getting what I want."

"Sure.. Look, one guy being a pain in the ass is enough for one day. Especially that particular one, who happens to be an ex. Could you maybe just not start as well?" Audrina snapped curtly as Dean shook his head, nodded at Randy and said calmly, "He ain't gonna be an issue much longer."

"Do not start something with him, okay you idiot? You spend more time in the medics office lately than in the ring and I..." Audrina stopped herself just shy of saying the words out loud but in her mind she finished _'I worry about you, Dean. I mean given what I know about your true how stubborn you are. I'm not worth this whole fight you're picking.. I mean if AJ wasn't feeding me a load of shit when she said that's why you're gunning so hard for both Seth AND Randy now.' _but kept silent, stared into those ice blue eyes of his for a few moments, hopelessly lost.

"Ya what?"

"Nothing. You'd only take what I was going to say and twist it, make me feel bad for giving a damn. And I'm already ticked off enough for one day, no sense in fighting with you too." Audrina said mildly as she turned to walk away from him. He caught her wrist and turned her around, smirked at her silently for a few moments. "She does care, huh.. Tell me, Blondie. That an act too? Just to piss off ya daddy?"

"If I wanted to piss him off, Dean, I'd have slept with any of the other men on this roster." Audrina blurted, mentally kicking herself as she thought to herself _'Just go for it, Audrina. Give the smug son of a bitch all the cards. Let him get to you and lose him again too, somehow. Or let him hurt you. Do not feed his ego, that's all he wants from you. He feels nothing for you at all. Just walk away now.'_ and stared quietly into his eyes, biting her lower lip gently while twisting a long blonde strand of hair around her fingertips.

"That's what ya say. But you are a female. Females lie. All the time, Blondie." Dean said in a low seductive whisper as he leaned in towards her, gently flicked her chin with his fingertip and said with a smirk, "Admit it. All ya want is to fuck me."

"If I wanted to fuck you, Ambrose, I'd fuck you. I don't want anything, I.. Know what? Forget it. You have to make everything about sex and fucking and possession and.. God you fucking frustrate me. If I could get you off my god damn mind and just go back to not knowing or caring you exist even." Audrina muttered as he stared at her a few moments, stunned by the meltdown. She spoke up seconds later and finished, " Not all women lie, Ambrose.. And you men? Do just as much damage as us women. Sometimes it's worse. And then you're always leaving." before stepping around him, storming out into the garage.

She didn't need or want to hear his shit right now. She just wanted to be left alone. By everyone. They were all really starting to push her too far. And if she snapped.. She couldn't guarantee that someone wouldn't wind up hurt or angry or severly disappointed, in the case of her father.

The tension was almost an overbearing presence and she almost couldn't take it anymore. "I knew it. I should've fucking stuck to avoiding him, I never should have let AJ and her husband set me up with that guy. I should have just kept with my plan.. Alone." she grumbled as she looked around and fished out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up.

Her run ins with Dean kept coming to mind and she grumbled, swore as she picked up a pebble in the area, threw it lazily across the garage in front of her.

Why the hell had she come on the road with her father? She should have just handled this on her own. Between his constant butting in and doing everything he could to thwart her 'obsession' with Dean, Randy's constant presence and the way he kept insisting that he wanted another chance that he hadn't changed enough to even really deseerve and Dean's keeping her tense constantly when they had a run in or crossed paths for even a second or two.. She didn't know how much more she could really take.


	4. Chapter 4

**{Thoughts so far? This is all I have written so far, so if you want it continued, by all means, tell me. I realize the idea is sort of generic and I am writing them as their characters both on and offscreen, however, I will use their ring names as it's less confusing and calling them their real names just feels weird to me. The bits of their real personas come from interviews I've seen with all the characters involved in this story. My oc's persona is all from my mind. I apologize if it's shitty, I just had this idea and I ran with it? So yeah... Maybe it'll be a hit. I really want to keep it going but I wanted to know what people thought of it before I got too far in. Final pairing is Dean x OC. Love Randy, but I love Dean/Mox more.}**

* * *

><p>The match had just ended, Roman struggled to help Dean up the ramp and towards the back to the medic, yet again. "Tell me, Dean, how this is all worth it, huh? She's fuckin avoiding you now anyway. Tell me what you stand to gain by pissing off Hunter?" Roman chided in a firm tone as Dean grumbled and then said through gritted teeth, "She wants a good fuck, I'm gonna give her a good fuck. And it's pissin him off, so it's all win for me. Plus that little bastard Seth is pretty much mine anytime I want him with this all goin on, man. Relax. I got this."<p>

"From the looks of it, Ambrose, no.. No you do not 'got this'." Roman said as he looked at his friend sternly. This time, he'd heard the audible pop when Dean's shoulder made contact with the mat and everything else it made contact with. He knew something was wrong this time, he knew Dean was probably going to be an idiot though and keep pushing it. Now more than before because of what that two toned little shit did in the ring tonight, getting the other two men to attack at will. i

And of course, what Seth had done earlier, in front of Dean. It wasn't a secret, Dean's having 'claimed' the bosses daughter for himself among the men in the back. It also wasn't secret that Dean was a territorial motherfucker when he wanted to be and Seth openly spoke about the things he'd do to Audrina, if he got the chance to do them. Dean, of course, had overheard and that rapid fire temper, the crazy man possessed and was known for in back came out in seconds. Now things were getting so much more personal between the two former friends.

There was a whole new level to this feud and Dean, as usual, was determined to one up Seth. Which had lead to tonight, his shoulder being injured. _At least_, he mused to himself, _he had two weeks downtime coming to him. Maybe it wouldn't be any longer than that_.

He'd just gotten situated on the cot in the medic's office when he heard her outside, arguing with Roman about coming in. He smirked to himself and winced quickly when the medic went to touch his shoulder, growling at the guy, "Back the fuck off."

Audrina glared up at Roman and went to step around him. Tonight had been too much, too personal. She was sick of Roman's interventions too. And her father's whole vendetta, the way Seth and Randy now pretty much attacked at will. Dean, of course, did likewise and worse to them, but.. Something about her knowing everything she knew about Dean's troubled past, about everything he went through.. And then watching him do the things he did. She just didn't like seeing him get hurt.

And she hated that she had little to no actual control over this instinctive urge to protect and worry where Dean Ambrose was concerned. She sighed and said quietly, "Just let me go in?"

Roman studied her a moment and grumbled then stepped aside, let her into the medics office. Dean promptly glared at her, sat up. She shut the door, locked it behind her as she looked around for the medic, scowled when once again she realized Dean's foul mouthed temper must have ran the man off. "You ran the guy off again, didn't you? Damn it, Dean.."

"Why the fuckin hell do ya care?"

"I don't. Or I never said I did.. I just.. tonight was too much. You have got to stop it with them. With my father. I mean I know you hate me and you hate my father and Seth, Randy.. But you have to stop taunting me to egg it on.. I just.. Nevermind." Audrina paced, anger flashing in her eyes as she stopped pacing to look at him, winced at the cut on his cheek, the way his icy blue eyes looked calm yet pained and very, very angry. But beneath it all, there was a slight confused look to them also.

"Nobody fuckin tells me what to do."

"I wasn't.."

"Not you, Blondie." Dean muttered as he stared up at her intently. His eyes flickered around the room, landed on the locked door, looked back up at her, fixed on her eyes. They were this almost milk chocolatey brown right now, with a little bit of green in them. They almost glowed when she was mad. He found himself wondering if they glowed like that in bed or when she was happy, having a feverish fit of lust.. He licked his lips as his throat formed a smallish knot in it and then with a cough to distract himself from just how close she stood to him and what he wanted to do about it, he finally said quietly, "Ya dad."

"Oh.."

"Yeah."

He looked up at her a few moments, puzzled and finally asked in a gruff voice, "Why do ya keep tryin to come down here?Best place for ya, Blondie, is the hell outta this. It's between me and those assholes. Got nothing to do to you." as his mind nagged at him _'Tell another lie, Dean. Because while it's mostly not about her, lately, a lot of it has everything to do with her.. You want her, and you hate yourself for it, you hate the way her father's constantly tellin her ya not worth a damn. Because ya know he's right.'_

"I decide what's best for me, Ambrose. What did the medic say about your arm, huh? Or did you scare him off again before he got a chance to even look at it and tell you it was okay or not?" Audrina asked as she eyed him, bit her lower lip silently. Why did it have to be him? Why did she feel these damn urges towards him? The connection she felt and didn't want to feel, for anyone, let alone one who could and most likely do the worst damage to her?

"I'm gonna be fine."

"Damn it, Ambrose."

"Damn it, Blondie. Get ya ass outta here, okay? I ain't just a guy ya fuck and forget. Ya play with fire, Blondie, ya get burned. Stop comin around." Dean grumbled as she looked at him, gaping for a moment, a split second of pain in those sexy eyes of hers. He grumbled, irritated with himself. Why the hell could he not just let her be? Why'd he have to want her so damn much?

"Fuck you."

"You wanna."

"I've never said that, actually, Dean and you barely know me. How the fuck do you know what I want, huh?" she started, only to have him stand and edge her against the wall, pinning her in with his hips. His lips crashed boldly against hers as his hand slid slowly up her side, rested in the bend of her hip, the other hand tangled in that long blonde hair of hers as he kissed, sucked and bit at her lips. She was breathless, she was trying to shove him away with one of her hands, but that hand, he noticed, wound up gripping the tank top he wore. He broke the kiss, he was in control, the way he liked it and with a smug smirk, he looked at her then muttered quietly, "If ya didn't want me, Blondie.. I really don't think ya woulda done that just now, kissing me back. Sooner you admit it..The more fun it is for me. Face it. I've got in ya head."

"The fuck you have. You're just being an asshole who likes to taunt and tease me. You're not in my head." Audrina insisted, though the way her knees felt like jelly right now, she had to admit she was lying, and she was lying badly. He had effected her, since the first or second time she'd noticed him this past year. And now he was in her head and she couldn't get him out. She'd literally tried damn near everything at this point.

She grumbled as she slid her finger through the belt loop of his jeans, used them to pull him much closer and repeated the kiss from seconds before, smirking as she saw him gape at her a moment, shocked. "Don't play mind games, Ambrose, with a girl who will play 'em right back." she muttered quietly as she forced herself to leave the medics office.

Once she was safely out the door and down the hall she flopped down on a sofa in the green room as her heart roared in her ears and she tried like hell to catch her breath and cool down. What had she just done?

Why the hell had she kissed him back?

He was clearly better at this mind game stuff than she was.

Dean gaped at the open door to the medics office.. Now why in the hell was she going off and doing that? He'd figured that when he kissed her, if she were just after a good fuck to make her daddy pay attention to her.. If she really just wanted that.. Then his actions just now, he'd thought logically, or as logically as Dean Ambrose got, rather, that his actions just now would have had her running for the hills.

Not trying to one up him in the games department.

Or had she really been kissing him, because she wanted to?

"You okay, Ambrose?" Roman asked after a few moments as Dean grumbled and then shooting him the middle finger said "Just cannot fuckin figure out what the fuckin hell I can do to show her that I ain't a guy ya play games with and walk away from. Because that's all the fuck this is, it's gotta be.. She ain't getting to me like that. Nobody gets to me."

"Who knows." Roman mused as he tried not to laugh at his friend's current predicament.. Maybe the girl really did want Dean for some unknown reason.. Roman had this feeling there was some kind of weird craving there on one or both parts but.. Rather than anger Dean, he kept his thoughts silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**{Thoughts so far? This is all I have written so far, so if you want it continued, by all means, tell me. I realize the idea is sort of generic and I am writing them as their characters both on and offscreen, however, I will use their ring names as it's less confusing and calling them their real names just feels weird to me. The bits of their real personas come from interviews I've seen with all the characters involved in this story. My oc's persona is all from my mind. I apologize if it's shitty, I just had this idea and I ran with it? So yeah... Maybe it'll be a hit. I really want to keep it going but I wanted to know what people thought of it before I got too far in. Final pairing is Dean x OC. Love Randy, but I love Dean/Mox more. I love the feud between Authority/Ambrose, this is just me giving it a sexier edge. :) Hope you guys really are enjoying it! I'm gonna try and keep it in the bounds of reality as much as possible as far as kayfabe. No Kane who actually sets fire here, sorry.}**

* * *

><p>"Seth, if you don't want to get punched in the dick, you're gonna get outta my way. Clear? Or do you maybe want me to have a talk with my daddy about what the people really want in a champion?" Audrina asked in a mockingly sweet tone of voice, staring at the ring intently, chair in hand. Since the last time she'd 'gotten involved' and come down to the ring, and the ratings went through the roof because of the potential of there being truth behind the kayfabe on the show, her grandfather basically coerced her father into letting little bits happen at will.<p>

She suspected, of course, this was Vince's silent nod of approval at the man she was so addicted to, though with Vincent Kennedy McMahon, nobody could ever be too damn sure. For all she really knew, it could have just been for the money.

"Put the chair down, Audrina.. Ambrose is NOT the guy you think he is. He's NOT the guy you wanna be so fucking caught up in.. Now me.." Seth started, wicked gleam in his eye as he grabbed her waist swiftly, turned to face Dean and slowly trailed his tongue lazily down the side of her neck. Dean practically came alive in Randy's grips and was growling, swearing. He hadn't meant to, really, it was a knee jerk reaction where she was concerned lately. Especially since the kisses in the medics office. He'd almost gotten himself out of the hold Randy had him in when suddenly, it happened.

Audrina stomped down on top of Seth's foot. And then the chair was swung at the man's head with such force that if it'd been an apple, it would've split in two. As it were, he'd most definitely have one hell of a headache in a few hours. Just as Randy was about to hit Dean with the RKO, Audrina snuck into the ring, tapped Randy's shoulder, chair for the most part hidden from view. When he turned and eyed her, the chair made a connection with a resounding whack to the center of his face and then John Cena's music hit.

Audrina smirked as she mouthed to her father, "You kept on at me. This is my decision. Have fun with it, pops." before dropping the chair at his feet, limping up the ramp a little, satisfied with herself. Those kisses that she and Dean shared had gotten to her head, in more ways than one. She was beyond addicted to him now.. He was like a drug and even if he didn't feel the same, there was no actual cure.

Even if she'd never be able to allow herself to give her heart away again, to love him like he deserved.. She could protect him, damn it. Because when you really love someone, you do whatever you have to, to protect them. No matter the risk.

And the biggest reasons she'd done this, tonight, was because she'd been doing the honest thing, the adult thing, and she'd snapped in a moment, told her father about the kisses exchanged.. And then he issued her an iron clad ultimatum. And then, to add insult to injury, he'd sicced Randy, Kane and Seth on Dean earlier.

So she'd talked to John Cena, who she always thought of as a big brother. And yeah, she figured what the hell.. If gramps was going to give her cameos in the scripting, if he was gonna exploit the personal life of his own grandkid then hell yes.. She was going to use it to make a change. She was going to show just which side of this stupid male ego shitshow she was truly on.

And for once, it wasn't her fathers..

For once, father and daughter were pitted against one another.

For once, Audrina wasn't being 'daddy's little angel'.

From the ring, Dean watched her walking away, hands in his hair, crazy gleam in his eye as he shook his head in total confusion. Why the hell had she done that? He wasn't worth it, he was a no good god damned bum. Everyone said so. He knew it to be true himself and he'd come this damn far in life as a no good god damned bum to change anything about that now.

And since the kisses, she'd been wrapped up so tight in that leash daddy kept her on... How the hell and what the hell made her fight it tonight?

He walked back up the ramp, stunned speechless. Just beyond the curtain, he saw her in deep conversation with Roman and John and he walked over, grabbed her forearm, spiriting her away, off to the one side, out of earshot. Roman watched him with a raised brow, hint of a smirk on his face as John elbowed Roman and pointed out, "She don't let too many in like that. Hell, took me about 3 years to even get her to be a friend when Paul finally won custody back in the day. Ambrose, man, don't know what he's actually got right now."

"Yeah, well he better realize it. Because according to what AJ Lee told me earlier, she was totally against ever falling for anyone again. She still is, she just.. Dean's got in her head so quickly that she doesn't know what to do about it and she can't ignore it." Roman muttered as John chuckled and then said "When it happens, huh?"

"Yeah.. It really happens, man.. Because Ambrose, he's not gonna admit it, he'll fight it to his last breath, man, but he feels the same damn way." Roman muttered as the two fell silent, strained to hear the apparent argument that Dean and Audrina were having currently.

"What the fuckin hell were ya thinkin?"

"I was thinking that I was sick of seeing you get your fucking dick knocked in the dirt. I was thinking that I was sick of the way those dickless wonders Seth and Randy always gang up on you. I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, despite everything you say to prove otherwise, you might actually, oh I dunno, thank me?" Audrina muttered as she rolled her eyes at him, tried to snatch her arm free.

"He's gonna disown ya, Blondie, ya keep trying to slum it up to piss him off. And I ain't worth it. Got no interest in being a one woman kinda guy." Dean lied as he looked at her. Anything to push her out now, save her from the monster he had lurking beneath the surface now. She seemed to ignore him though, and when she actually called him on the bullshit, he gaped at her in surprise.

"Bullshit, Dean. I heard what you told that fucking whore that hangs out back here. Either you were using me as an excuse, Ambrose.." she paused, edging her body against his, her finger hooking in the belt loop on his jeans as she looked up in those icy bedroom eyes of his and continued, "Or you were telling the truth.. So.. If you were using me as an excuse, it's like you told me when we kissed.. Don't play with fire, Ambrose or you're liable to get burned up." before dropping her hold on his belt loop, smirking in smug satisfaction and turning to walk away, satisfied that no, she hadn't revealed to him that HE held a ll the cards now, all the power to take her heart and crush it into a thousand tiny pieces.

She'd kept some class about her, said what she had to say, she was going to let it be now, work on trying to get him the hell out of her head and her heart. To stop trying to lie awake all night long, breathless, hands roaming as she wanted him so bad she could taste it. Because what she was feeling was scary. And it was most likely too wrong to possibly be right.

To her, at least.

Dean wasn't having it, her getting the last fucking word in. He caught up to her and stopped her, pinned her in against a wall as he looked down at her, leaned down, licking his lips. "Color me curious.. Just why the hell do you keep poppin up anyway? Do you even know, Blondie? Because I ain't a guy ya play games with and walk out alive and sane. And if this is a game, if this is ya daddy, usin ya to bait a trap, ya should know.. He has no idea what the fuckin hell he's doin." as the flat of his rough calloused hands rested on her bare soft skin just beneath the clingy white t shirt she wore with a pair of ripped jeans and ratty converses.

That was another thing that threw him.. He'd seen pictures of her before a year ago all around Levesque's office.. And he'd spent the better part of the last year and few short months observing her now.. She was totally different in one thing as opposed to now.. And if she was two faced, well.. He wasn't about to go letting her get to him like she obviously wanted, like she obviously thought would be so fuckin cute and funny to do.

Which side of her was the real one?

Because he really was curious right now.

"Because, maybe, Ambrose, whether I fuckin want to or not, I care. And I can't watch them doing this, to you. Someone's gotta protect you. And since I can't get you out of my fuckin head, Ambrose, because god knows I've tried and failed miserably, lately.. Might as well be me. Don't worry though.. I don't want, need or expect anything from you in return. Truth be told, Ambrose, I'd really rather not let anybody in. Kinda want to just self destruct in peace and quiet. Look, let's just put it this way. You do not fucking know me... Like at all.. All that stuff you THINK you know about me? Not the least bit true, not even a little. But you're so god damned hard headed, hey.. You wanna believe what you wanna believe. And I'm too fucking tired to worry about it. So just shut up, let me do this and leave me alone after the fact. That's all I ask. I don't want to fuck you, I don't want you doing this for me, I don't want your undying affection because frankly, at this point in my life, I've realized that when it comes to the male species, you might all say it but none of you mean a damn thing you say so I can't be bothered to try, really. Just let me show I care and leave me the fuck alone." Audrina said as she yanked her arm free and turned to walk down the hallway, leaving Dean puzzled as to exactly what the hell she was doing, what she meant by all that she said.

Roman and John walked over, laughing amongst themselves, having heard the whole thing, of course.. "You okay, Ambrose?"

"Yeah man.. And I thought I was fuckin insane." Dean grumbled as he watched the door she'd just vanished out of swinging shut behind her. "She's probably crazier than that little bunny boiler AJ." he muttered to himself a few seconds later as he still struggled to comprehend exactly what she was offering and what he wanted to do about it, how do you even process when someone tells you that and walks away, really?

What exactly had she been trying to say just now? He THOUGHT it sounded like she was offering herself to him, but she didn't want anything to do with him in return, which was strange in itself.. It made no actual sense given what he KNEW about the female species as a whole by this point in his life..

They always wanted something, all of 'em..

Why did it feel so strange, and like such a let down in a way, to encounter the one who was willing to just let him off the hook, wanted him to leave her alone? Who got pissy when he DID step in and try to claim her, leave his mark, or any of the other little things he did when it came to her?

"C'mon, Ambrose. Let's go get a few cold ones." Roman said as Dean shook his head, tore his gaze off the doorway to the garage... Now what was he going to do about her words and actions in the ring tonight?


	6. Chapter 5 Continued

**{Thoughts so far? This is all I have written so far, so if you want it continued, by all means, tell me. I realize the idea is sort of generic and I am writing them as their characters both on and offscreen, however, I will use their ring names as it's less confusing and calling them their real names just feels weird to me. The bits of their real personas come from interviews I've seen with all the characters involved in this story. My oc's persona is all from my mind. I apologize if it's shitty, I just had this idea and I ran with it? So yeah... Maybe it'll be a hit. I really want to keep it going but I wanted to know what people thought of it before I got too far in. Final pairing is Dean x OC. Love Randy, but I love Dean/Mox more. I love the feud between Authority/Ambrose, this is just me giving it a sexier edge. :) Hope you guys really are enjoying it! I'm gonna try and keep it in the bounds of reality as much as possible as far as kayfabe. No Kane who actually sets fire here, sorry.}**

* * *

><p>The shot glasses formed a pyramid that almost went over her head and she kept slamming them back, silently. She shouldn't have done what she did earlier, she knew this. In hind sight, it'd seemed like a good idea at the time.. But now she'd gotten Dean an even bigger target on his back. "<em>You have to get a fucking grip, Dri.. You have to learn to ignore this craving you've got where Ambrose is concerned. Or you'll wind up being the death of the fucking guy." <em>she thought to herself as she signalled the bartender for another shot.

The alcohol was kicking in but she didn't feel numb enough to go up to her room and dare attempting sleep just yet. The nightmares from the night she lost the baby, James and everything her entire world was wrapped up a year ago would come back, fresh as ever. She'd feel the pain, she'd cry, she'd grieve all over again. She was kind of sick of it, really, grieving so hard for something that she wasn't even sure now, a year later, would have actually lasted. They'd been having problems for almost 6 months before the accident.. Bad problems. Things were coming out about him that had been making her rethink the decision she made to marry him within the next two years.

She heard his booming laugh down the bar and quickly, the hood on her Halloween movie poster printed hoodie came up, went down to shield her face as she groaned into her hands and shook her head. There were at least 8 other bars in this fucking town. Did they really have to be so in sync that he showed up at the one bar she'd come to to drink herself into a state of lasting numbness for the night just so she could finally get a little sleep for once?

Dean saw the hoodie from down the bar and he'd probably have known without seeing it, actually, that she was here tonight. He seemed to just know a lot of the time, it usually made him tense up all over like he was right now. Her words from back at the arena still rang in his ears and he ordered a beer, slipped off of his stool and walked down to the empty one next to the one she sat on, almost falling over drunkenly.

"Go away, Ambrose. I said everything I wanted to, earlier. You're off the hook, really.. Shoo." Audrina stammered drunkenly as he looked at her, brow raised as she slammed back two more shots of Wild Turkey, added the shotglasses to a growing pyramid in front of her on the bar. Another thing to file away about her mentally.. People who drank that much, like the two of them did, were drinking to either forget or be numb. He found himself wondering which case was her case.

"Nope. See, Audrina, I'm thinkin.. Ya want me."

"We established this earlier, Ambrose.. However, wanting you and having the good sense to steer clear are two very different things. Not aimed at you, by the way.. It'd be best for you, Ambrose, if you just steer clear of me when I'm not intervening or checking on you. Because trust me.. The only way I'm going is down. Rock fucking bottom. I've accepted it, I'm fine with it. I actually kinda want it, as it takes literally all this pressure to be daddy's perfect little princess, to be the strong woman I'm expected to be, off of me. Hell.. My daddy and Steph already look at me as if they expect me to shatter into a thousand pieces at any second anyway.. At least now, when I'm shattered, they'll know. And I don't want you or my family or anyone else I love or care about caught in the crossfire when it happens, so for the love of Christ, Ambrose.. Get lost. Now." Audrina stammered, rambling nervously by that particular point. She couldn't meet his eyes, she stared instead, at the bottle of Wild Turkey that the bartender finally just gave in and sat down in front of her, as if all the answers to her life, to what was wrong, were in the bottom of the bottle.

His eye caught on a small footprint tattoo on her inner right wrist, with dates beneath it that he hadn't noticed before and he grabbed hold of her hand, stilling it to look. His eyes trailed further up and saw old scars, faint and white against the tan of her smooth soft skin. And things began to click into place. He raised his eyes to meet hers and asked with a raised brow, "What's the tattoo mean?"

"I lost everything in the world that meant anything to me. I could've... I don't want to talk about this, Ambrose and you wouldn't get it, trust me. I just know I'd have been a better mother than... than my own was at the end before she died too.. I mean it wasn't her fault, she didn't ask for a mental illness, but.. Do you get it now? Why I don't want to let anyone in? Why I don't want anything from you? Because one day, Ambrose, I'm gonna be my mom. And then whoever is in my life? They're gonna have to deal with it. Look, I do not want to talk about this, okay?"

He sat, eyes glued on hers as he took in what she was saying, things began to click and fall into place. And they also explained several different rumors that circulated around the locker room about Paul's oldest kid. He reached for the bottle of Wild Turkey at the same time as her, their hands lingered on the bottle almost half empty of it's amber liquid contents.

The tension between them was thick enough to cut in two with a knife and he felt a rush of mixed emotions, concern, protectiveness.. Things which he'd never dealt well with feeling in the past. He didn't want to, he hated it, God did he hate it, but he felt them, one in the same. "Ya might not wind up like that." he mused as he raised the bottle to his lips after she let her hand go almost instantly, as if his touch burned her hand or something. He was seeing it now, unless SHE initiated the contact, she clearly was NOT comfortable with any sort of physical contact, whether it be intimacy or friendship, or even love.

Like him, she had to be in total control of a situation she happened to be involved in.

"Ya don't like it, do ya.. When people touch ya.. Not even ya own dad." Dean remarked, trying to break the ice as he took a few long sips from the bottle, held it out to her. She took the bottle, took a huge gulp and then wiped her lips as she slurred quietly, "No. I don't.. Because one day, Ambrose.. I'm gonna be a burden to everyone. I'd rather they hate me now than later. You say I might not have it or wind up like it.. But I say there's a bigger chance I will. And it's a risk I'm not willing to take. I almost took it once before and..."

"Lemme guess.. Guy died, right?" Dean asked, going on what he'd heard being said about her in the back.

Audrina nodded and said quietly, "Either way it went, Ambrose, probably wouldn't have lasted. He was already showing signs of being a one foot out the door kinda guy before the accident." as she bit her lower lip, focused on the hockey game that played above them on a small screen over the bar. He yelled for the Flyers around the same time as she did and they shared a strange look for a moment, each going quiet after it.

"You watch hockey?" he asked, brow raised.

"All the time, actually.. And football, boxing.." Audrina admitted as Dean studied her intently, curious now.. Whether she realized it or not, tonight.. She was opening up to him. And he was sort of enjoying it. It was a rare thing, really. He felt no actual pressure, no need to satisfy her, no need to do anything to keep her from running. The only pressure he found that he felt, oddly enough, was the pressure he felt suddenly to make her STOP running.

But she was almost exactly like him, so he was really puzzled as to why that even mattered.

"Same. But all the pictures of ya in ya dad's office.." Dean said with a puzzled raise of his brow as he took the bottle from her delicate hands and shotgunned it.

"Are what HE wanted me to be, Dean.. Not who I really am. I was doing everything I could to make him happy in case..." Audrina admitted, going silent as Dean nodded, held the bottle back out to her, letting her finish it off before asking in curiousity, "What made ya stop?"

"Frankly? Just got tired of not being me. Because it turned out that James only liked that particular version of me too. Being someone you're not just so a man you love with everything you have will love you back, Ambrose, trust me.. It ain't fun. And it ain't easy on a girl either. So this.. What you see in front of you," she gestured to herself as she spoke the words and then continued quietly, "Is me. It's the way my mother raised me. It's the way I am. My dad, ironically, just doesn't seem to get that. He thinks that it's me grieving, it's actually not. Yeah, I am grieving.. But I'm just going back to the way I really have been all along too because all the years of being someone I'm not have gotten pretty fucking exhausting at this point." Audrina finished as she eyed his pack of cigarettes.

"You smoke?"

"Mhmm.. I quit a while but I fell off the wagon after my life went to shit last year." Audrina admitted as she took a cigarette from his partially crushed pack, then let him light the cigarette for her. He watched her intently, wondering what exactly made her this way. Because there had to be more than just the things she'd mentioned briefly just now.

They sat silently for about ten minutes then Audrina asked, "There is one thing I'm curious about.. How much of that stuff in your Moxley promos is actually real? Because it was fucking horrible to sit and hear, honestly. That you had it that bad and..."

"And you didn't?" Dean finished as he raked his hand through his hair and admitted quietly, a non caring tone in his voice even though it still very much hurt like hell even thinking about his past a little, "A lot of it's true. Actually, all of it is, just kind of made a few things bigger than they really were.. For camera and shit." as she stared at him a few moments, biting her lower lip then said quietly, "Oh.. I'm... I'm not gonna say I'm sorry because it'd be a moot point. But you're one hell of a man, Ambrose, if you made it through all of that and made your dream in life come true. Shouldn't let assholes like my father take it from you either. Not that you do, just goes without saying.. Everyone needs a little encouragement."

"Yeah, well.. It is what it is." Dean grumbled as he stubbed out his cigarette. A slow song came on and he stood, hauled her up off of the stool, pressed her against him, laughed when her eyes popped wide open in shock. "I wanna dance."

"And?"

"Ya gonna dance with me, Blondie."


	7. Chapter 5 - EXPLICIT SEX INSIDE, CONCLUD

**{Thoughts so far? This is all I have written so far, so if you want it continued, by all means, tell me. I realize the idea is sort of generic and I am writing them as their characters both on and offscreen, however, I will use their ring names as it's less confusing and calling them their real names just feels weird to me. The bits of their real personas come from interviews I've seen with all the characters involved in this story. My oc's persona is all from my mind. I apologize if it's shitty, I just had this idea and I ran with it? So yeah... Maybe it'll be a hit. I really want to keep it going but I wanted to know what people thought of it before I got too far in. Final pairing is Dean x OC. Love Randy, but I love Dean/Mox more. I love the feud between Authority/Ambrose, this is just me giving it a sexier edge. :) Hope you guys really are enjoying it! I'm gonna try and keep it in the bounds of reality as much as possible as far as kayfabe. No Kane who actually sets fire here, sorry.**

**SEX AHEAD.. I REPEAT.. SEX AHEAD. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T FUCKING READ. I MEAN IT. DESCRIPTIVE SEXUAL SITUATION AHEAD. BECAUSE AMBROSE IS SEX ON TWO LEGS.. AND I'M KINDA HORNY TODAY. PFFT, LIKE YOU GUYS DON'T GET HORNIER NOW AND THEN... I CANNOT POSSIBLY BE THE ONLY ONE.. RIGHT?}**

* * *

><p>"Guy said last f-fuckin call." Dean laughed as he bent slightly, picked up Audrina before she could argue with the bouncer about why 2 am was an absurdly early time for any bar to have last call. And why she was not drunk off her ass currently, when in fact, she was. She was as drunk as he was currently. It amused him but for whatever reason, it also concerned him deep down.<p>

They made their way clumsily across the parking lot and Dean admitted drunkenly, "Thank fuckin Christ ya went a few feet away to do this shit, Blondie. N-n..Not sure I'd have gotten our asses to.. To the h-hotel." as he stood her on her own two feet in front of him momentarily, basically forming a shield between anybody who might dare venture over and start something, try to take her. His inner alpha male dominance was showing right now, he knew her defenses were at an all time low or she would not have told him any of the things she had when they'd been back at the bar across the parking lot from the hotel. Somehow he just knew.. Audrina didn't tell a whole lot of people any of the things she'd told him tonight.

Now he was having these weird emotions and shit where she was concerned.. Or correction.. He'd already been dealing with them by trying to ignore them.. Now he was seeing that he kind of couldn't just ignore them. Not when he was starting to crave her, for lack of a better term. Even if that was not a good thing where was concerned.

His eyes locked on her eyes and his hands slid down her sides slowly, rested in the bend of her curvy hips again as he pinned her in against the wall of the elevator once they'd both managed to stumble their drunken asses on when it slid open after arrival. She gasped as he rubbed his hips against hers and she felt his cock straining against the jeans he wore and looked up at him with wide and very startled brownish green eyes. He smirked and leaned in, brushing hair away from her neck as he bit down, started to suck her neck. When she groaned and her knees damn near gave way he steadied her and with a smirk said "Easy now.. Let's not.. Let's not both bust our asses, huh?" while trying to steady himself as well by placing one hand firmly on the wall of the elevator, just over her head.

She was now entirely pinned in. His hips held her in place and his arm was right there, by her head, should she decide to try and bolt. Her heart began to race and she stared at him intently. Caving in was not a good idea, nor was it what she even needed to be considering right now.. But she was considering that very thing.. _Just for one night_, she thought to herself, s_he could have him, love him, hold him.. She could pour all the emotions he made her feel that she didn't want to feel for anyone, let alone him, ever again, into this one night_. _She could use one night to show him what he'd never been shown before. Then they could go their seperate ways once and for all, she'd stop feeling these god damn urges to protect and love and care about him. She'd stop craving a chance to just let him into her heart and her head._ It had to be worth a shot, right?

Who knew.. Maybe it'd make him a little easier to avoid after.. Maybe he'd lose interest and prove her theory about men correct. Maybe if she knew what his body felt like against hers, naked.. If she knew what he felt like thrusting inside of her.. Maybe then she'd finally be able to break the damn addiction she felt for him and leave him alone, allowing herself to continue down her chosen path of rapid fire self destruction.

_Ya already know, Ambrose.. One night's just the fuckin tip of the iceberg.. But maybe if you fuck her outta your head and your heart, man.. Maybe then ya won't fuck her up down the line. You're a god damn bum, she's too good for ya. Always will be, you can't put sugar on shit and call it a brownie, now can ya? Fuck her and be done already. One night's all it's gonna take, that's all it EVER takes for ya. _Dean thought to himself as he slid his hands down, gripped her ass and slid her up his body and into his arms easily. He ground his torso against her body, he could feel her shivering as she felt what she was doing to him without even really trying right now. He bit her lower lip, moved them closer to the elevator's emergency stop/brake button which he hit seconds later as he continued to attack her lips and neck with rough passionate kisses.

"Just one fucking night." they both mumbled much at the same time as they held each other's gazes intently. This pretty much set the tone, and a few moments later, Dean's bloodied tank top was flung strategically over a security camera in the corner of the elevator, blocking what was going on inside from view of the outside world. He stepped out of his jeans, worked on freeing her jeans a few seconds later. Once her jeans and t shirt were on the floor, along with the converses she wore, he stepped out of the jeans, the boots he wore and smirked. This being a fancier hotel had it's advantages.. For example, a place to sit along one wall. Which he made advantage of when he lie her back on it, his lips not leaving hers a single time, his hand going up, squeezing her breasts, then the one hand pinning her hands above her head as he used his knee to part her legs more, positioned himself above her as his lips then slowly ventured down her neck, next on to her breasts, teasing her. She arched her back away from the bench and he smirked as his finger slowly slid up the inside of her thigh and inside of her, thrusting. His middle finger joined next, up to the knuckles almost. She was so wet she was soaked.

And moaning.

He leaned down, crashed his mouth onto her mouth as he muttered, "Shh.. Gonna wake up the whole damn hotel, Audrina." and smirked at her. She called his name and tried to use her legs to drive him inside of her when he teased his cock along her legs, the wet heat pooling rapidly between her thighs. Shaking his head, he muttered "Nope.. Not until I'm ready, Audrina."

She scowled at him and bit down on his shoulder a moment later. In some ways, while it did hurt a little, and it left one hell of a mark, which impressed him, it also turned him on, made him even harder still. "The fuck ya biting me?"

"I want you now, damn it. Before I... Before I change my mind, okay?" Audrina grumbled as he laughed and shook his head then said "Ya mine tonight.. I already got ya naked, right where I want ya. No backing out." before turning his attention back to the task at hand, which was teasing her until her body shook almost by letting his fingers thrust back inside of her, his tongue joining moments later, thrusting greedily, drinking her up. She moaned out and her back arched away from the bench again at the force of his fingers and tongue thrusting around inside of her, her body was shaking and she couldn't even think straight.

She'd **never** wanted anyone this bad before. Then again, if she really thought about it, she'd never let herself want anyone this badly before, either. But she was addicted to him, she craved him and... When you're that far gone on someone, you tend to feel like it's the best and most amazing thing ever once you have them, even if you know you can only let them have you for one night because you're just not prepared to deal with anything other than.. Or they won't even want to, if she honestly thought about it.

As her body shook in the first orgasm, he smirked and hurriedly slammed his cock inside of her, thrusting away, using his hand to still her hips. "Just lay there, babe.. Just take it." he muttered as he thought to himself, _'Because ya so god damn determined NOT to take anything else I been tryin. Which in itself is shocking to me because until now I ain't really tried with anybody. I mean I kinda tried a few times but.. They all fuckin walked out. You though, ya honest up front about not wantin or needin me. But damn it, Drina, I want ya.. I need you. And one way or another, babe.. You're gonna belong to me.' _and sped up his thrusts, slowing down only a few moments later when he realized that it felt way too damn good to keep going at her as fast as he was.

He picked her up and held her in his arms as he slowly continued to slam into her body, making her cry out, bite down, scratch his back and rake her fingers through his hair. He left marks on her neck, her chest, gripping her hips with his hands as tightly as he was to keep her still, give her what he wanted to give her right now, the fuck of her life, basically, he proved that he was leaving handprints on every inch of her petite curvy frame as he continued to thrust his hips.

"Ohhhh.. Mmmm."

"Damn... Mmmm.. Audrina.."

"Dean... Mmmm... This is wrong but..."

"It ain't wrong if we both wanna do it."

"Good point." Audrina mumbled as she felt another orgasm approaching, began to shake all over again. He tensed and her legs tightened around his hips and seconds later, he throbbed inside of her, slow and steady. He lie there a few moments, catching his breath as she sort of just stared at him, him staring back at her. "Now ya gonna say ya don't want me?"

"Wanting you, Dean, and having the better sense not to drag you to hell with me are two different things."

Dean grumbled as he positioned her partially on top of him and locked her in place by putting his arms around her and mumbling quietly, "Got a special seat of my own just waitin there. Can't drag somebody down to hell that's already gonna go there." as he looked at her, not sure why he said it or why he was trying to lie here, hold her like this. He hadn't before and damn it, all times previous that he got obsessed with a girl, fucking her out of his mind worked like a charm.

Why not this one time when he needed it to work more than anything?

Audrina stared into his eyes as the mental war waged on in her mind. She wanted to, more than anything, just cave in to this passionate spark, this inferno they created with their obvious mutual addiction to one another.. But she knew what might lie ahead. She knew she was too broken and he deserved someone who COULD let themselves let him in, let him love and be loved, let him have happy and normal and sane and she was just afraid that she wasn't good enough, or even the right girl to do it.


	8. Chapter 5 Concluded

**{Thoughts so far? This is all I have written so far, so if you want it continued, by all means, tell me. I realize the idea is sort of generic and I am writing them as their characters both on and offscreen, however, I will use their ring names as it's less confusing and calling them their real names just feels weird to me. The bits of their real personas come from interviews I've seen with all the characters involved in this story. My oc's persona is all from my mind. I apologize if it's shitty, I just had this idea and I ran with it? So yeah... Maybe it'll be a hit. I really want to keep it going but I wanted to know what people thought of it before I got too far in. Final pairing is Dean x OC. Love Randy, lut I love Dean/Mox more. I love the feud between Authority/Ambrose, this is just me giving it a sexier edge. :) Hope you guys really are enjoying it! I'm gonna try and keep it in the bounds of reality as much as possible as far as kayfabe. No Kane who actually sets fire here, sorry.**

**picks up from the next morning. Because you gotta love those awkward walks of 'shame' am I right?}**

* * *

><p>Her phone was going nuts right next to her ear and she groaned, her hand going to her head when she sat up in the bed. She groaned again when she saw who lie sleeping beside her. One quick glance at the phone told her that not only had her father called her 22 times and counting, but she'd also slept in.. Until 1pm. She hadn't slept in late in almost a year and 4 months now. Normally, she'd barely get two hours a night due to drinking, pacing, what ifs and crying.<p>

Apparently, last night, she'd slept the entire night through.. In the arms of a man her father hated more than anything in this world. She picked up Dean's muscular arm and wiggled from his grip as she hurried around grabbing clothing, shoes, dressing herself in a hurry. _'What'd you think, huh? One night was going to be enough? You know.. If you'd let yourself, you'd stay. You'd try and fight your way into his heart.' _she thought to herself as she finished dressing, brushed her teeth really quickly to get the smell of the liquor she'd assumed in larger than normal quantities off of her breath.

She lingered in the doorway of his bathroom, watched him sleeping. A soft smile formed on her face as she slowly slunk over to the bed, pulled up the tacky comforter over him as the air kicked back on sending an icy blast throughout the cold room.

_'So.. Now I guess I go back to avoiding him? Since fucking him out of my heart and my head didn't work last night... Just until I figure out somewhere I can go, an escape route out of this. Because I'm not worth all the hell that's gonna rain down on his head when my dad finds out what happened between us last night.' _she thought to herself as she quietly closed the door, began her walk down the hall and towards the elevator. And to her chagrin, she ran into Roman.

"Did you just come from Dean's room?"

"What are you, his father? We're two consenting adults." Audrina snapped as she looked up at the tall Samoan male who stared her down and said calmly, "Betting daddy won't think this when you run back and tell him just to get Dean deeper in this mess." as he pushed the down button on the elevator, intent on heading to the lobby, determined to make sure Audrina went to her room and stayed away from Dean, kept her distance.

"Actually, Roman, it might shock you to know, I'm not going to tell my father. Any of it. I am, however, going to leave as soon as I can. Because I know what'll happen and how people like to talk. And it's only just a matter of time before someone tells my father in a desperate attempt to kiss some serious ass and win a few brownie points. Maybe you?"

Roman gaped at her a moment, pointed to himself and shook his head then asked after a few moments, "If you're not doing this to stir things up with your dad, if you're not doing it for attention, why keep baiting the guy? Why not just ignore him? I mean unless you actually do love the guy." Roman puzzled it out, stroking his chin in thought as he eyed her.

Her eyes lit for a moment and she bit her lower lip. She didn't realize that just the mention of Dean Ambrose practically made her glow like a light in a darkened room or something. She swore for a few moments then snapped at Roman, "Because it's my business, okay? And even if I did love him," she wiggled her fingers as air quotes at the word love, " it wouldn't matter anyway. Because I'm only going one way, Reigns and that's down. I don't want nobody or anything stopping me when I do hit the bottom. Just leave this alone, forget we talked. Forget you saw me leaving his room. But I swear to God if I find out you go back and tell my father? I'll find a way to make your life a living hell.. Dean's.. He's got enough shit on his plate. I'm only gonna ruin his life, one way or another."

"Why would you say that? I mean about yourself?" Roman asked, puzzled. He could tell now, she was being honest. Brutal, but honest. And she really did feel this way which in itself was totally messed up. Nobody sane felt this way about themselves.

"Because, Roman, sooner or later, I'll be a problem and a burden, okay? I'd rather not matter to anyone than to have to let them sit back and live through what I did. If you really knew me? You'd know what I was talking about.. If you wanna know anything, ask your cousin Dwayne. He is my godfather.. Because frankly? I could give a shit less to tell you personally and I don't talk about anything past related. Ever."

The elevator slid open in the lobby and before he could even ask any of the other questions he had, she'd stepped off, bolted out into the parking lot. "That's it.. The two of 'em need each other. I mean I thought there might be somethin there that could last before.. Now I know." Roman muttered to himself as he texted a mutual friend of theirs currently.

* * *

><p>Dean knew she'd slipped out when she'd done it. He sat up in bed, raked his hands through his head as the bright sunlight filtered in through the window and then he looked at his phone, grumbled when he realized that it was well past noon. He'd finally gotten a damn good nights sleep. It'd just felt so.. It'd felt too right and too damn real holding her against him last night. He'd thought fucking her would kill the obsession.<p>

Apparently it hadn't. Apparently, in his case, at least, it only made it that much worse. Everything they talked about the night before came back and he punched a wall when he went into the bathroom, found Goodbye Dean scrawled across the bathroom mirror in bright red lipstick. He stared at his phone a few moments and paced angrily.

Obviously, he was going to have to do something to fix this now wasn't he?


	9. Chapter 6

**{Thoughts so far? This is all I have written so far, so if you want it continued, by all means, tell me. I realize the idea is sort of generic and I am writing them as their characters both on and offscreen, however, I will use their ring names as it's less confusing and calling them their real names just feels weird to me. The bits of their real personas come from interviews I've seen with all the characters involved in this story. My oc's persona is all from my mind. I apologize if it's shitty, I just had this idea and I ran with it? So yeah... Maybe it'll be a hit. I really want to keep it going but I wanted to know what people thought of it before I got too far in. Final pairing is Dean x OC. Love Randy, lut I love Dean/Mox more. I love the feud between Authority/Ambrose, this is just me giving it a sexier edge. :) Hope you guys really are enjoying it! I'm gonna try and keep it in the bounds of reality as much as possible as far as kayfabe. No Kane who actually sets fire here, sorry.**

**This chapter was my way of dealing with my own current personal issues. It was me getting rage out. Sorry if it seems unrealistic or anything, and I am NOT claiming any of the guys are like this, I don't fucking know any of them, also NOT saying this would ever happen on the show.. Again, just me venting.. Sorry. I 'talk' about issues through my writing, if that makes any real sense. Sorry again if this chapter and this story is the worst story you've ever read.}**

* * *

><p>"So... Heard you were leaving Dean's room this morning." Randy said as he cut Audrina off in the hallway, looked down at her expectantly, a solemn and stern look in his eyes as if she owed him some form of explanation. She doubled over in laughter and then stopped as she realized that he wasn't laughing. "Oh.. This is awkward then, huh.. Because you obviously think, you Neanderthal idiot, and stupidly, at that, that I belong to you or something? Look.. Dunno what arrangement you've got worked out with my father where I'm concerned, don't care.. But yes, Randy, yes I did. Not that it's any of your business. What are you going to do now, huh? Tell my daddy? By all means, go ahead. I won't bother denying it. No reason to hide what happened from anyone." Audrina snapped as Randy shook his head and said quietly, "What part of the man's a fucking psycho do you choose not to see?"<p>

"Apparently, Randy, my dear, you don't know me that well either. And you calling someone a psycho.. Kind of hypocritical, don't you think?" Audrina asked as she held his gaze then moved to step around him. He grabbed her wrist and said quietly, "I'm not gonna tell him. Just curious as to what Ambrose has that I don't."

_'My heart you fucking prick. He has my heart. And you had that once but you fucked it all up. You won't ever get that close to me again and if I can help it, Dean's not getting that close to me now.' _Audrina thought to herself but shrugged as she leaned in and said with a grim smirk, "Let's just say he's not so juiced right now he actually still has a penis."

She shoved Randy away as hard as she could muster and she stormed off down the hallway, retreating into the green room. She shoved in her earphones and cranked up a song she loved at the moment called Ugly by one of her favorite bands, The Exies, and she hummed along as she sat staring at the television screen. The show went live in a little under 30 minutes, and so far, she'd done a stellar job of avoiding Dean all damn day, which she felt proud of herself for doing. She just had to keep doing it a few more days until she managed to get a flight out and back to her own place.

Then she could safely finish her downward spiral right where it all really began last year. In the privacy of her own home. With nobody there to stop it, to intervene, to judge her for just letting it all go for once, for not trying to fight, not trying to maintain this damn near impossible air of perfection she'd grown so fucking tired of over the years.. She could be herself.

Hands closed over her mouth from behind and someone said calmly, quietly, "Do not scream."

She turned around, fist raised and found Dean Ambrose standing there, hand in his hair, the leather jacket, gray tank top and jeans he was going to fight in tonight on already, his wrists taped. She slid the earbuds out of her ears and he said quietly, "We're gonna go outside. And we're gonna have a fuckin talk."

"You are not my boss. Told you last night that what happened, Ambrose, was a one time thing. If it makes you feel better, I still feel what I felt.. I just.. I can't be that girl, okay? I got too much fucked up shit going on in my own head to even attempt a relationship." Audrina said calmly, a hint of defeat in her tone of voice. She sounded tired.

Like she had little to no fight left, she was running on empty.

He studied her a moment before slipping over to the door, locking it. Then he shut all the blinds in the room so that nobody saw them talking, nobody ran back to tell Paul what was going down. Because Levesque was the least of his worries, but he was thinking of someone other than himself for once, a rarity for him if one had to be totally honest about things.

"What the fuck? I just told you, Dean, you're off the fucking hook. Just let it go... Please?" Audrina asked him quietly as he shook his head, said solemnly, "Nope, not gonna happen, Blondie."

She groaned and grumbled as he leaned in and caught her lips in an intense and rough biting kiss as he said calmly, quietly, as if it weren't him asking, but telling her instead, "You're mine."

"I'm nobodys."

He swore to himself a little then said quietly, " I don't get ya, really."

"What's there to get? I don't wanna be okay. I just wanna be left alone. I wanna be free to be me. I haven't been able to do that in a really, really long time, okay?"Audrina explained carefully as she looked at him a few moments and then said quietly, "Roman must have told you I was planning to leave."

"Yeah."

"Then you should know, Dean.. This is for your own good. Because my dad's just too much of a prick these days to even let you breathe on me. And I can't... I don't like watching you get hurt week after fucking week, okay? I'm doing this so he'll back off of you. Not because I don't wanna be near you. Because trust me, the thought of even leaving, as crazy as this is gonna sound, is killing me and I haven't even done it yet." Audrina said quietly as she picked at her nail polish and avoided the penetrating stare of those icewater blue eyes of his.

"Bullshit, Blondie. You're doing this," he grumbled as he pinned her against the wall with his hips after she'd stood, moved towards the door to attempt walking out, "because ya too damn scared to try. I thought I was fucked up..."

"Never claimed I wasn't, Ambrose. Let me out." Audrina said as something happening on the screen caught her attention and she saw Orton standing in the middle of it, arms crossed, smug look on his face, Seth Rollins pacing with a mic in his hand. She groaned and palmed her face as security footage looped and showed her leaving Dean's hotel room after she'd went in the night before.

"Those god damned ignorant little..." she spat as she grabbed a chair and shoved past Dean, anger burning in her eyes as she made her way through the curtain. She slid into the ring, paced in front of the two males, chair in hand.

"Have a seat, Audrina... Maybe you want to? Because I'm pretty sure at least one person has a lot of questions for you right now.. Paul?" Seth said with a smirk as he looked at Audrina, handed her the mic. She covered it and said through gritted teeth, "After the show, you son of a bitch.. I'm going to punch you in the dick so hard that the next 3 generations you manage to produce are sterile." to which Seth laughed.

She glared at Randy and he mouthed, "It's for your own good, Drina."

"Fuck you Orton. I hope you burn. I only THOUGHT I hated you before. I really fucking hate you now." Audrina muttered as her father's music hit. She paced the ring, hand winding through her long and wavy blonde hair as she swore like a sailor on leave. Her father stepped into the ring and took the mic as he looked at her, disappointed.

Before either of them could say a word, Dean's music hit and he walked out, cocky smirk on his face, mic in his hand. He barely looked at her, he was too damn furious with Seth and Randy. They knew that personal shit was OFF LIMITS to the show's free form scripting for the night, but apparently, they'd figured what the hell.. They were the company golden boys after all, all they'd get was a slap on the wrist.

"We're gonna have a serious discussion when the show's done.. Now I gotta do damage control." Paul mouthed to his daughter as she nodded, bit her lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood a little. He was furious, she could tell. She popped her knuckles, a nervous habit left over from her own 'fighting days' when she'd been on some no name indy roster for about two years..

"I had this talk with my daughter.. Told her specifically how bad Dean was for her." Paul said calmly, paused to look at Dean who was glaring at him, arms crossed, not even concerned currently. In fact, it almost looked like the son of a bitch was more concerned about Audrina right now than he was anything Paul was saying. And all Paul could hear were the warnings others gave him, (namely Rollins and Orton, William Regal) about how once Ambrose got an obsession, he was deadly, dangerous, he'd work like a man possessed to get what he wanted.

It wasn't going to happen with his daughter, not if he had anything to do about it.

_'And here we go again.. He's seriously going to talk down to me, lecture me like a motherfucking three year old in the middle of the ring, on live television.. Hell, his demands and his suggestions, they're the main reason I chose to give up on my dream and I stopped wrestling. Because he bought out my contract and I didn't want him having any kind of control over my image. And now he's doing it.. Again.' _she thought to herself, clenching and unclenching her fists as she snatched the mic from her father making him blink in shock.

She could feel all the pent up anger coming out. This.. It was exactly why she wished to God she'd never come to him when she was at her worst. Because he was trying to fix everything, he was trying to overprotect her, put her in a bubble and on a pedestal.. Again. It was a constant between the two, he'd try and take control of her life, choose it's path for her and ultimately, it lead to them butting heads, her rebelling and winding up in worse shape than she had been previously if she'd only just 'obey' and 'listen' to him.

Might have been acceptable when she was say 3, but she wasn't a baby anymore. And he needed to see that, understand that, trust her to make her own path in life, support her in it. Not berate her choices like he did covertly.

"First of all, Dad.. If you wanna do this on live tv, we will.. But you're not gonna like my decisions. Or anything I have to say.. But hey, that won't be anything new, will it?" Audrina started, pacing in front of her father, mumbling to herself aloud. She was aware that right now, she looked every bit as unstable as Dean appeared when he was in full on character.

"I probably won't.. But go ahead, princess.. Say whatever it is you're going to say." Paul said quietly as he looked at her a few moments. He could sort of sense now why she had such a hard time opening up to him, the situation they found themselves in presently was sort of driving home every point she'd made about him being entirely too invasive and overprotective as a parent, just because her mother raised her in a bad situation and she'd done totally wrong by her when she was a child.

He was seeing now, that she was apparently an adult who had reached the end of her rope. That this whole thing went deeper than her losses. That this thing ran really deep, it'd been there within his little girl all along and she'd finally just had it. It needed to come out so that they could deal with it as a family and move on finally.

Maybe they'd even be closer.

"Okay, fine. For starters, Dad.. I fucked Dean Ambrose last night.. In the shower, in the elevator, in his hotel bed, on the fucking table.. We totally trashed that hotel room. But... I told him to back the fuck off.. Like I'm going to tell you.. I wanna be left alone.. I'm going down and I don't wanna be saved. I wanna hit the bottom, okay, because if I don't.." she paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "I am never gonna deal with the issues I have. I'm never gonna get past them. You can't keep doing this, stepping in, trying to nudge me in the direction you want me to go in because frankly, Dad.. I'm NOT the girl you want me to be. It's dark and scary up here in my head. I'm not some sweet little princess. I'm not perfect. I'm never gonna be so get over it and deal." as she stepped back, let her words sink in.

Paul paced a few moments then growled at Dean, "You little son of a..." and started towards him. Audrina stepped in between the two because Dean was just as bowed up as Paul and she said calmly, "Oh give it a fucking rest, both of you. Yeah, Dad.. I feel things for him.. Things I can't explain or turn off.. Doesn't mean I'm the one he should be with.. As for you, Ambrose? I'm not what you want, okay? Not worth this. I realize that you probably are only doing this to stir the pot with my father and hey, can't blame you.. Bad press is better than none at all."

She stepped out of the way and dropped the mic, started to storm out of the arena. And Seth and Randy started to attack Dean. She stopped in her tracks, grumbled and picked up the chair that'd been shoved out of the ring before sliding back in. The chair met with the back of Orton's head and he stopped, turned and intended to grab her but Dean dropped him from behind and started to beat the crap out of him. The brawl finally stopped when security came down, broke it up got the men seperated.

She picked up the mic again and said quietly, calmly, "So, dad.. In answer to your ultimatum. This," she nodded to Dean as she gave him a strained smile, "is the side I'm choosing. Do with that what you will. But stop putting him through hell because of me. You pushed me into my choice. I was gonna just leave everyone alone, go back home and pick up my life.. I still am, but.. You made me admit the way I felt. I was going to just keep it to myself." before dropping it, walking out of the front of the arena and into the back.

Stephanie caught up to her and said quietly, "He means well.. You don't have to go, really.. You two really need to sit down, talk things out." as Audrina shook her head and said quietly, "There is no talking to my father. It's either his way or the highway now. It'll be like when he tried to buy out my contract from that small potatoes wrestling company just so he could take control of my career.. I mean I think that's why he tried to do it, and I wanted to be myself. I was finally getting to be me and do what I loved."

"So that's why you quit?"

"Basically, yeah.. Look, I love you, both of you.. You are both my parents and I'm not trying to get caught in the middle of a fucking war here. I just.. I hoped this time we could fix things, Mom."

"You haven't ever actually called me that before.. It felt good." Stephanie said as she hugged the girl she'd helped her husband raise. Audrina hugged her back and said quietly, "Just be there for him, okay? I'm pretty sure he's gonna be hurt and angry, he's gonna hate me for doing what I did out there tonight.. But I swear to Christ, I didn't want it to come out that way, Randy Orton.."

"Yeah, I know.. And the two of them are going to have serious consequences.. It's a thing we have, no personal drama gets bought out on live shows. They knew that and they still did it." Stephanie said as she asked, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the hotel. It's better if I get the hell out of Dodge. I have nothing else to say to either of them, honestly." Audrina said as she walked out of the arena and let out a loud scream of anger, kicking at a trash can that sat next to the backstage exit to the parking garage. She got into her car and drove back to the hotel. When she got to her room, she packed everything and checked out.

She'd just drive back.. It'd take a few days, but maybe disappearing was best for everyone involved. Especially if she were completely hell bent on not opening herself up or letting anyone in. Because if she stayed?

She'd let him in.

And she'd find some way to fuck it up in the long run.

Because if there was one thing she was good at, it was fucking things up.


	10. Chapter 7

**{Thoughts so far? This is all I have written so far, so if you want it continued, by all means, tell me. I realize the idea is sort of generic and I am writing them as their characters both on and offscreen, however, I will use their ring names as it's less confusing and calling them their real names just feels weird to me. The bits of their real personas come from interviews I've seen with all the characters involved in this story. My oc's persona is all from my mind. I apologize if it's shitty, I just had this idea and I ran with it? So yeah... Maybe it'll be a hit. I really want to keep it going but I wanted to know what people thought of it before I got too far in. Final pairing is Dean x OC. Love Randy, lut I love Dean/Mox more. I love the feud between Authority/Ambrose, this is just me giving it a sexier edge. :) Hope you guys really are enjoying it! I'm gonna try and keep it in the bounds of reality as much as possible as far as kayfabe. No Kane who actually sets fire here, sorry.**

**Again, I say this. Not real life. But, in light of recent events, yeah. I thought the authority vs cena feud needed some spice. :) }**

* * *

><p>The match had been long, she was bruised, bloodied, but she was smiling, no smirking as she slunk towards the back of the gymnasium towards the locker rooms. A television set in the makeshift "break room" some of the other fighters in this little rag tag company she'd joined (under an alias, of course) was tuned to the WWE for the night and she heard his voice before she ever saw him, and of course, hearing his voice made her freeze in her tracks. She stood in a daze, eyes darting around, looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found until a friend of hers, Zoe, called her into the break area and said with a laugh, "Man I do not fucking envy those guys and gals." while nodding to the television set.<p>

Tonight would make the first night in almost 4 weeks that she'd seen Dean or heard his voice, felt his rough kisses.. The night they had together before she made herself leave and come back home, back to Louisiana came speeding to the surface of her mind and she bit her lower lip as she watched Dean and Bray Wyatt in an intense showdown. "Me either. So, why'd ya call me in here?"

"Thought you might wanna see what was going down.. Given where you were about a month ago, and ya man being in that ring with a genuine nutjob right now.." Zoe said as she looked at Audrina and asked, "He is your man, ain't he?"

"He was.. For a night." Audrina answered quickly even as her mind yelled at her _'Bullshit, Blondie.. He's in your blood, he's taken your heart and you know it. You'd pack it all up and go back if you knew there wouldn't be too much hell rained down upon his head. You only left to protect him.. From your daddy and from you.' _and surprisingly enough, it sounded just like his voice, taunting her, so much so that she rolled her eyes as she stared at the screen for a few moments before reaching out, flipping the power off.

"I'm gonna go out for drinks tonight, Z.. You comin?"

"Even on my best day, cherie, I can't keep up with you.. Besides.. My fiance is comin down tonight." Zoe said as Audrina nodded and muttered quietly, "Can't say I didn't ask, huh? In that case, I'm out. They're not gonna need me for the rest of the show, just fought my last match. Gonna go grab a few drinks, then go my ass back to the hotel.. Probably gonna soak in the hot tub for a few hours."

"Drina?"

"Yeah?"

"Call the guy, damn.. He's called you almost 40 times, that's this week alone. It's gotta mean something, especially considering what I heard about the guy." Zoe told her sort of friend as Audrina gave her a look and then said quietly, "Not gonna happen. I'm not worth all the hell he'd have to endure."

She walked out into the hallway again and her cell phone began to vibrate in her hands. She didn't really pay attention to the caller id, but she did answer. When she heard his voice she bit her lower lip as she felt her heart speed up just a little bit more. "Ambrose.."

"Blondie.." Dean said as he paced the backstage area, smirked a little. She'd held out and kept away for a month now.. He had to give her credit. She was determined. But he was probably twice as determined. For the first time in a long time, he'd encountered a challenge. And he felt things he couldn't just fuck out of his system or explain away or something. He didn't like it, especially considering he had no actual fucking clue where she was right now or even what she was doing, but he heard shouting and a bell ringing in the background and he asked with a raised brow, "What are ya doin?"

"Leavin a gymnasium, Ambrose.. I'm fightin again.. Signed with this... Nevermind.. The less people that know, the less likely my dad will stick that big nose of his in and make me wanna quit again when he tries to 'overprotect' me." Audrina said as she walked out of the building and aimed her key at her Mustang. She dug around and fished out a cigarette, lit it as she stopped and sat down on a picnic table nearby the parking lot. The crowd was going nuts tonight, it bought a smile to her face.

That.. Was the entire reason she loved what she did in her spare time.. She only fought every now and then for the moment, the guys at this new little pissant company were letting her ease her way into the lineup and they were trying to figure out the best way to use her character and persona in shows. She didn't mind the wait, so far the company went maybe a state, two or three states away, maybe a few hours or a day's drive from her place in Louisiana tops. So she didn't have to travel much, yet..

"Oh.. So ya fight?" Dean asked, brow raised, snickering a little. "What company, huh?"

"Just a little pissant one, they just started, they're kinda trying to get their footing right now. It's near my hometown so... I don't have to go far often." Audrina said quietly as she flicked ashes from her cigarette, tried to picture him.. What was he doing right now? The urge to leave and go to him was so strong she literally had to fight it with everything in her, but she was doing her best right now. Just hearing his voice was a temptation in itself.

It scared the living hell out of her to have a guy make her feel that way again, to have a man hold that much of her heart and for her to want to give him even MORE of her heart. She hated it, it made her feel weak.

"Where's that?" Dean asked as he checked the date.. Just a few more days, they'd have downtime... He'd been fighting it long enough, one way or another, he would be seeing her during his downtime. He exhaled a plume of smoke into the night air and held up a finger at Cena, indicating to give him a moment. Then he mouthed, "What?"

John mouthed back what he wanted and Dean gave him a shrug, mouthed back, "Let me think it over, alright?" as he turned his attention back to the phone call.

Audrina leaned back on her elbows, looked up at the sky and after taking a long drag of her cigarette she said quietly, "Louisiana, Dean. Not like it matters. Why'd you go quiet just now?" she asked as she bit her lower lip.. Had he been talking to a ring rat?

The jealousy that surfaced surprised her, and she struggled to fight it down.

"Jealous?" Dean asked, chuckling as he said "You ain't got a clue, Blondie, do ya? Stuff's getting chaotic here. Cena asked me to join his team at Survivor Series. So has ya dad.. Yeah, he dangled you right under my nose like some kinda offering."

"I'll kick his..." she started but Dean spoke up and said "Basically the man said that the only way I'd ever be good enough for ya, Blondie, is if I fought on his side. Told him to fuck off, obviously ya didn't want me or ya wouldn't have left, now would ya?" going silent soon after. It hurt him more than he'd dare admit, the way she'd just up and left after she confronted her father, chose Dean..

She hadn't even really said goodbye either. And she'd held out for a month now.. If she chose him, he wondered sometimes, why the hell leave? And why not at least give him a little bit of a choice and a chance?

"Oh.. that's all?" Audrina asked, her anger slowly dulling as she leaned back, looked up, tried to pretend like she didn't care, like she wasn't tempted to go to Dean right now, more than she'd ever been tempted to do anything before in her entire life. If she gave in, she knew she'd wind up screwing things up, she'd wind up dragging him down with her.

_When you really love someone, sometimes it means you actually **CANNOT** be with them_, she reminded herself, as she sighed and waited on him to answer on his end.

"Yeah, pretty much. Thinkin of takin Cena's side though.. Ya know how I like pissin people off." Dean said as she laughed. The sound of her laugh was hollow, almost like it wasn't a real laugh, a happy laugh.. Not like the few times he'd made her laugh that one and only night they had together. He wondered if she thought about it as often as he did, but he wasn't about to be a pussy and ask her.

No, he was a man, damn it. And men had pride.

And Dean Ambrose had enough pride for two men.

"You should.. That fuckin jerk though, seriously.. Does he not realize you got enough shit on your plate lately with Bray Wyatt's thing? Or the thing you still got going with Seth?" Audrina asked, concerned tone of voice as she worried about him.. Did he really have to take on ALL the men on the fucking roster? "Sorry.. I heard that dig Bray made about your father."

"It is what it is, Blondie.. Ain't like he was telling a lie." Dean said quietly as he tried to picture her. The mental image came easily, and so did the physical side effects of said mental image.. What'd she wear to fight in he wondered? "I wanna see ya."

"Dean.."

"Damn it... Just send a picture or something.. We are friends, right? I mean if we weren't.. Ya wouldn't be talkin to me now." Dean pointed out as Audrina grumbled and said seconds later, "Fine.. Ignore the bruises and stuff, the blood.. I'm fighting ultraviolent, it's not fuckin ballet. I look like shit right now." which he replied "Just send the thing, damn it."

While he waited, he quietly checked on plane tickets to Louisiana, then booked a hotel room.. One way or another, this time, she was not running. He'd go to her, he'd make her own the way she felt, the thing she'd said a month ago before vanishing off the face of the Earth. If for nothing else, then he was doing it for his own slightly wounded pride. Because damn it, he couldn't get her out of his head, he felt like she owed him that much..

And deep down, he knew that even though he'd die before admitting it, he was dying to hold her, he was worried about her.. The picture sent and he choked on smoke as he looked at her in her 'ring attire'.. It was just a pair of biker boots, cut off jeans, a black leather jacket and fishnet tights.. She looked a little happier than she had, but she still looked haunted..

Nothing like she'd looked their one night together.

He chuckled and said quietly, "Wow.."

"What?"

"Gotta say I like the image." Dean said as Audrina laughed and then said "And there you have it, Ambrose.. the girl in that pic? Pretty much the real me.. I've never been a girly type.. Never liked pink or ruffles or anything.. I did most of the stuff I did to appease my father, to make him happy. Then there was James... And now.. I'm finding myself.. Sort of.."

"Good." Dean said as they hung up and he got into the passenger seat of Cena's idling Camaro. He exhaled a cigarette and said calmly, "Say I do this, Cena.. What's in it for me, huh?"

"Proving to Paul you got a pair? That you don't need his approval to pursue Audrina?" John said as Dean looked at him and John elaborated, "It'd be the same way he f inally proved himself to Vince back in the day. And let's face it.. We need a crazy bastard on our side. Not gonna lie."

"I'm in." Dean said as he got out of the Camaro, walked towards his own rental car and got in. The drive back to the hotel gave him plenty of time to think and think is exactly what he did. He smirked to himself smugly as he realized that taking the fight to her was EXACTLY what needed to happen. If she wasn't gonna fight, damn it, he was going to.


	11. Chapter 8

**{Thoughts so far? This is all I have written so far, so if you want it continued, by all means, tell me. I realize the idea is sort of generic and I am writing them as their characters both on and offscreen, however, I will use their ring names as it's less confusing and calling them their real names just feels weird to me. The bits of their real personas come from interviews I've seen with all the characters involved in this story. My oc's persona is all from my mind. I apologize if it's shitty, I just had this idea and I ran with it? So yeah... Maybe it'll be a hit. I really want to keep it going but I wanted to know what people thought of it before I got too far in. Final pairing is Dean x OC. Love Randy, lut I love Dean/Mox more. I love the feud between Authority/Ambrose, this is just me giving it a sexier edge. :) Hope you guys really are enjoying it! I'm gonna try and keep it in the bounds of reality as much as possible as far as kayfabe. No Kane who actually sets fire here, sorry.**

**Again, I say this. Not real life. But, in light of recent events, yeah. I thought the authority vs cena feud needed some spice. :) }**

* * *

><p>"Damn.. Did I drink the whole damn bar last night?" Audrina wondered aloud as she woke up the next morning to a nonstop ringing cell phone and the door to her little apartment being almost beaten down. She raised a brow at the latter, rolled her eyes at the phone in her hand as it rang. It was her father, knowing her luck, he'd found out through someone she was fighting again and he was calling to get on her case about not working for his company so he could monitor her. She hit ignore and tossed the phone down on her kitchen counter, then stumbled to the door of her apartment.<p>

_It was probably just Z or one of the other girls_, she figured, _just stopping by to make sure she'd made it in the night before_. They'd probably figured out by now that she hadn't went back to the hotel, to the room she had there, they were probably worried. They worried a lot too.. But unlike her father, their concern wasn't smothering. They got her, they knew she needed her space, her time to just completely fall apart.

However, when she opened the door, she realized that it wasn't just Z or one of the other girls stopping by. And her breath caught in her throat as she fixed her eyes on icy blue ones, Dean Ambrose stood leaned in her doorway, hand in his shaggy blond hair as he looked at her. She blinked once, twice, then a third time in shock. She'd just talked to him on the phone about two nights ago.. Then she remembered him saying he had downtime coming up this weekend, for the next two weeks.. She hadn't expected to actually see him, however.

"Ambrose?"

"Blondie.. Ya gonna let me the fuckin hell in or are ya gonna stand here and show the damn neighborhood just how sexy those legs are, huh?" he asked, a wink and a grin as he said the words. She bit her lower lip and finally, she stepped out of his way, let him into the room. He dropped his things and stood there a few moments, back turned to her before saying, "Some girl.. She said ya didn't go back to the hotel last night when ya show was over.. But she gave me this address." quietly, a solemn look in his icy blue eyes.

She said nothing, going to the kitchen and grabbing a cigarette from her pack of them, pouring herself a cup of coffee instead, slamming two Tylenols down also for her hangover. She stepped back into the living space and then asked, "Any reason you're here and not in Florida with the other guys?"

"Because, Blondie, you and me? We got unfinished business to settle." Dean stated as he walked towards her, smirking as he stared calmly into her warm brown eyes. Oh they had unfinished business alright.. A lot of unfinished business. Her leaving after choosing him, for starters. It made no sense to him why she'd done it, why she'd went a month or so without contact..

"No, Ambrose, we do not. I told you why things won't work, okay? I'm not worth all the hell you'll have to go through at my fathers hands. Look, I told you how I felt, I told you I'd feel that way no matter what you did to try and scare me.. Why do you have to actually have me there? Can't you just.."

"Can't I just what? Be happy ya give a damn? I'd like to.. I'd love to fuckin forget us.. Problem is, Blondie.. I kinda can't.. See, when ya said all that, that night.. Ya kinda made a promise.. And I'm not gonna let ya get out of it now." Dean asserted as he moved closer, pinned her lower body against the edge of her counter before picking her up, sitting her on the edge. She flinched, of course and he grumbled, but he pulled her into an intense and forceful and very passionate kiss. "I can't stop myself, okay? I tried like hell to fuckin forget ya when ya left."

"And you couldn't, why? I'm not that damn special. I'm actually pretty fucked up, Ambrose. Not that hard to forget me. Not that hard to just walk away. Hell... I walked away, didn't I?"

"Yeah, well, ya might have left, Blondie, but I'm willing to bet you haven't actually gotten away. Because ya can't lie.. You feel it too. Look at me, damn it. Tell me ya don't and I'll fuckin leave. I'll let it all go. I just gotta hear you fucking tell me and not be lying through ya teeth about it, that you can move on, that ya didn't mean a damn thing you said." Dean asserted as he leaned in, held her chin so she couldn't look down. She glared up at him silently, her bangs falling into her eyes as she grumbled and bit her lower lip then said quietly, "Fine.. But like I said, Ambrose.. I'm fucked up. I'm not fucking worth it, okay? I just.. I wish you'd see that now instead of being fucking stubborn. I told you when I was on the road with my family, Ambrose, I'm only going down. And I don't wanna take anybody with me."

"And I told you, Blondie, that I'm kinda already there. I also told ya, when I want something, I'm gonna get it, one way or the other." Dean asserted as she bit her lower lip and then asked, "Who knows you're here?"

"Nobody, woman."

"Okay." Audrina muttered as she paced a little, thought about what his showing up here meant. Apparently, whether she was willing to try or not, Dean was going to fight her tooth and nail. She didn't get why this mattered so much to him, really, girls were a dime and a dozen, at least that's what he always said in all of his old promos and interviews. He was ice. **Nobody** got to him.

And all she was trying to do was keep herself distanced so she didn't keep loving him knowing she couldn't and wouldn't ever be what he deserved or needed.

Had **she** gotten to him?

The thought had her curious and she stood there, just staring at him a few moments as she tried to think of anything to say. Finally, she sighed and said quietly, "Okay, so you're here.. And obviously, you're not going to leave.. What was your whole idea anyway, I'm just curious. Because I thought I made myself crystal clear, Ambrose, before I left like that. I don't want anybody getting in my way. I wanna be alone."

"If ya really meant that, Blondie, I'd fuckin leave. I think we both know ya don't though." Dean asserted as he pulled her against him, looked at her, studied her face just taking in how it felt to actually see her again after a month or so of not seeing her or hearing from her. How he dreamt about their one night over and over and it'd been the only thing that really kept him from losing it sometimes.

"If you stay, Ambrose.. Just know this changes nothing I've said. I still mean it, I want to do this alone, okay?" Audrina insisted even as her mind argued _'If he's here, Audrina, you know that's not gonna happen. And you know you want him here. Stop pushing him out. Do something for yourself for once! He's never felt this way before, he's as pissed about it as you are. Just try, damn it. Don't let your father keep stopping you. Don't let what everybody else expects keep stopping you. It's not fair to you.'_ and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'm fucking tired of fighting it. I just... It's not gonna happen overnight. I know how impatient you are. I know how you think that if you want something, it's gotta happen right that second.. This is.."

"Do ya even trust me a little, woman?" Dean asked with a bitter look as he held her gaze. He nodded and said "But I know what ya went through. Kinda got talked to by Stephanie.. She sorta guessed something was going on, took me off to the side.. Seemed to think that me being stubborn was what you needed or something.. Not sure how I feel about her halfassed approval."

"She did what?"

"Nothin, Blondie.. Just told me everything that's ever happened to you. I had you pegged all wrong all those times before.. Not gonna apologize though." Dean muttered as he held her gaze and then said quickly, "But I didn't tell her I was comin here."

"If I'm gonna try this, I'm not hiding it from them." Audrina stated quietly as Dean shrugged, not particularly caring. What she did was her business. He was just shocked and truth be told, a little freaked out that she'd actually caved in like this. He got the feeling that what lie ahead wasn't going to be easy, not at all. That they were going to have to fight like hell if this was even going to halfway work out.

But for once in his life, he was actually sort of willing to try.


End file.
